zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gegenstände in The Legend of Zelda
Hier findest du alle Items, die in The Legend of Zelda (1987) vorkommen. Schwert & Schilder Holzschwert(NES).png|Holzschwert WeißesSchwert(NES).png|Weißes Schwert MagischesSchwert(NES).png|Magisches Schwert MagischesSchild(NES).png|Magisches Schild KleinesSchild(NES).png|Kleines Schild *Das hölzerne Schwert (kurz Holzschwert) ist das erste Schwert, die Link erhalten kann. Link kann es erhalten, wenn dieser zu der ersten Höhle rein geht, wo es am Anfang sehen kann. Hier steht ein alter Mann der Link folgendes sagt :"IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS!". Auf Deutsch : „ES IST GEFÄHRLICH ALLEINE ZU GEHEN! NIMM DIESES!“. *Das Weiße Schwert ist die zweithäufigste leistungsfähige Klinge in Legend of Zelda. Link kann es erhalten, wenn er fünf Herze hat und sich übr dem Wasserfall begibt. Das Schwert erhält man von dem alten Mann. *Das Magische Schwert ist das leistungsfähigste Schwert in The Legend of Zelda. Sie wird für Link zur Verfügung gestellt vom alten Mann im Friedhof, wenn er zwölf Herze oder mehr hat, gegeben. *Das kleine Schild besitzt unser Link von Anfang an. Es bietet den Spieler kein richtigen Schutz vor Feuerbälle. Das Magische Schild löst den kleinen Schlid ab. *Das magische Schild ist das stärkste Schild im Spiel. Es kann von einem Kaufmann , der nördlich am Beginn des Spiels ein Geschäft betreibt, gekauft werden und kann Projektiele und Feuerbälle abwehren. Es kann aber nicht Wurfgeschosse der Endgegnern nicht abwehren. Mit der B-Taste belegbare Gegenstände *Die Pfeile können in verschiedenen Geschäften auf der Karte gekauft werden. Man besitzt allerdings keinen Pfeilvorrat wie aus aktuellen Spielen bekannt. Sobald man Pfeil und Bogen in Kombination besitzt wird einfach pro verschossenem Pfeil ein Rubin abgezogen. Solange der Spieler Rubine besitzt können somit auch Pfeile verschossen werden. *Der Silberpfeil ist eine schärfere, stärkere Version des Pfeiles, der in Dungeon 9 gefunden wird. Es ist die einzige Weise, womit Link Ganon besiegen kann und wurde später in der Reihe durch den hellen Licht-Pfeil ersetzt. *Die Fleischkeule kann von einigen Kaufleuten innerhalb von Hyrule gekauft werden. Es wird gebraucht, um die hungriege Goriya von der Tür zu locken, die sie blockiert. *Die blaue Kerze kann von vielen Kaufleuten innerhalb Hyrule gekauft werden. Sie wird verwendet, um dunklen Räumen zu beleuchten aber die Flamme löst sich auf. Wenn Link den Raum verlässt und ihn wiederbetritt, kann er die Flamme wiederverwenden, die er nur einmal benutzen kann. *Die Bombe ist ein Item, dass Link im Allgemeinen überall innerhalb des Spiels finden kann. Sie wird verwendet, um Felsen und kaputte Wände zu zerstören. *Der Bumerang wird von Link geworfen, um kleine Feinde zu töten und betäubt größere Feinde, wie Bulblins. Den Bumerang findet Link im 1.Dungeon. *Der Bogen kann im ersten Dungeon gefunden werden. Anders als die meisten Spiele werden Rupien als Munition anstelle der Pfeile benutzt. Jedoch muss Link seine ersten Pfeile von einem Kaufmann kaufen, bevor er den Pfeil benutzen kann. Ein stärkerer, silberner Pfeil kann in Dungeon 9 gefunden werden. *Einen fertig, gestellten Zettel erhält Link von einem alten Mann. Der alte Mann erscheint in den verschiedenen Plätzen. Im Spiel kann Link den alten Mann in Höhlen finden. Der alte Mann Link gibt ihm den Blatt, um den Zettel der alten Dame zu geben. Wenn Link den Zettel der alten Dame übergibt, erhält unser Held ein Lebenselexier. *Der magische Stab kann Link, wie der Zaurob, verwenden. Es fügt Schaden auf seinem Opfer zu. Link braucht dazu ein magisches Buch. Beide Gegenstände befinden sich im 6.Dungeon. *Die rote Kerze kann auch einen Raum beleuchten und versendet eine Flamme. Die Besonderheit der Flamme ist, dass es man unbegrenzt verwenden kann. *Das Wasser des Lebens kann von der alten Dame verkauft werden, wenn du aber den Zettel bei ihr abgegeben hast. Das Elexier kommt in zwei alternative Farben vor: Das blaue Elexier stellt alle Herzen des Helden wieder her und wird für 40 Rubienen verkauft und das rote Elexier kann auch alle Herzen von Link wieder herstellen und nach der Verwendung wird es blau, was bedeutet, dass Link es wiederholt verwenden darf. Das rote Elexier wird für 68 Rubienen verkauft. *Die Flöte findet man im 5.Dungeon und wird benötigt um Digdogger schrumpfen zulassen. Andere Gegenstände Hier werden die anderen, erhaltbare Gegenstände aufgelistet. *Der blaue Ring kann für 250 Rubinen in einem Geschäft gekauft werden, Dieses Geschäft befindet sich im südlichen Teil von Hyrule. Wenn man es verwendet, wird der Schaden verringert. *Die Stoppuhr kann schwer gefunden, sodass die Chance darauf sehr gering ist. Wenn Link diese Uhr verwendet, werden alle Feinde auf im Bildschirm eingefroren, bis Link den Schirm verlässt. *Der Kompass hat eine enfache Rolle im Spiel. Es ermöglicht den Spieler, zerbrochene Triforcestücke zu finden und wie man an es gelangt. *Die Leiter kann Link verwenden, um Lava oder Wasser problemlos zu überqueren. Die Leiter wird im 4.Dungeon gefunden. *Das Buch der Magie kann im 8.Dungeon gefunden werden. Das Buch wird gebraucht, um den magischen Stab zu verwenden. *Der Herzcontainer erhält Link nur, wenn dieser ein Endgegner des Dungeons besiegt hat. *Wird der magische Schlüssel im 8.Level, so kann alle verschlossene Türen öffnen, ohne einen kleinen zu brauchen. *Das Kraftarmband kann Flussteine und andere Gesteine, die einen den Weg blockieren, problemlos hoch heben. *Das Floß im 3.Level gefunden werden. Es wird verwendet, um auf das Wassr zu treiben und kann auf den wenigen Docks in Hyrule verwendet werden. Das Floss wird gebraucht, da das 4.Dungeon in eine Insel liegt. *Der rote Ring kann verhindern, dass Link von Gegnern verletzt wird.. *Die Rubinen sind so eine Art wie Geld und ist eine Währund Hyrule. Anders als die meisten anderen Spiele kommen die Rubinen nur in zwei Farben vor. In Blau und in Gelb. Blaue Rubinen sind fünf einzelne Rubinen wert und gelben Rubinen dienen als eine. *"Kleine" Schlüsseln können in allen Dungeons gefunden werden. Link kann die verwenden, um Schlösser aufzuknaken, um wiederum eine Tür zu öffnen. *Ein zerbroches Stück des Triforces (Fragment der Weisheit) sind kleine, magische, goldfarbige Dreiecke. Es gibt acht Stück davon und sind in ganz Hyrule verstreut. Diese sind Dungeons versteckt und werden von den jeweiligen Bossgegnern bewacht. *Link hat nur eine Geldbörse im Laufe des Spiels, die bis zu 255 Rubienen halten kann. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Gegenstand in The Legend of Zelda